Time Spent With and Without You
by mistfur
Summary: Suzaku was twelve years old when it dawned on him that his and Lelouch's relationship was special and was maybe more then that of friendship. /AU/SuzakuXLelouch


**Name: **Time Spent With and Without You

**Author:** Mistfur

**Characters/Pairings: **Suzaku, Lelouch, Euphemia, various others mentioned/ SuzakuXLelouch.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance (sort of)

**Summary: **Suzaku was twelve years old when it dawned on him that his and Lelouch's relationship was special and was maybe more then that of friendship. **/**AU/SuzakuXLelouch

**Rating/Warning: **T, use of the F-word./boyXboy paring, but that should be obvious by now.

**Word Count: **1,167

Suzaku was ten years old when he first met Lelouch. They bonded quickly over the fact they hated their families. Together they forged a friendship with a multitude of lines that were and were not okay to cross. Both being sons of a major politicians, who opposed each other, the boys had to be especially careful.

Lelouch was eleven years old when his mother died. His and his sister Nunnally's quality of life worsened. Lelouch promised himself that he would take care of himself and Nunnally and that he would refuse to accept help offered from others. Pity wasn't going to be tolerated.

Suzaku was eleven years old when he made a vow. His vow was said in front of the Lamperouge family heirloom, an old as dirt grandfather clock in Lelouch's and Nunnally's room with the two capital C's carved into its side. Standing there on the soft carpet he vowed to save Lelouch. What a childish wish it was.

Suzaku was twelve years old when it dawned on him that his and Lelouch's relationship was special and was maybe more then that of friendship.

Lelouch was thirteen when his father began beating him. Pride kept him from saying a word to anyone, including Suzaku. Fear kept the half-siblings from intervening and Lelouch wouldn't have appreciated help if they had.

Suzaku was thirteen when he was sure he felt something more then friendship for Lelouch.

Lelouch was fourteen when he stated getting the feeling Suzaku was the only one he could trust and that he might like having it that way. It scared him and he tried pushing Suzaku away. Suzaku fought back.

Suzaku was fourteen when he realized that love was the name of the feeling he had for Lelouch.

Lelouch was fifteen when Suzaku confessed. They had been walking in the park at two-fourteen in the afternoon and suddenly Suzaku had turned around to face Lelouch. The leaves in the trees rustled as the sharp, cool wind blew passed. Rushed words began to pour out of Suzaku's mouth. For a second Lelouch was surprised and mildly confused by them, then a resolved look came over his face and he turn away from Suzaku. He walked gracefully out of Suzaku's life.

Suzaku was fifteen when he got a call from Euphemia, a half-sibling of Lelouch. She informed Suzaku that Lelouch had ran away from home leaving Nunnally and everything else behind.

Suzaku was sixteen when Euphy and he began 'dating'. Everyone who knew them was under the impression they would some day marry and have a ridicules amount of children living like a fairly tale queen and king. In reality their relationship was that of a brother and sister. Mostly, the dating was for show and convenience, a chance to avoid their families, in all honesty. Nunnally and them missed Lelouch terribly.

Suzaku was seventeen and he still counted the days that passed with out Lelouch in his life.

Suzaku had counted eight hundred and ninety-one days, three hours, and twenty-seven minutes when his cellphone rang in the middle of a lonely dinner. The caller-id said Euphy.

Suzaku had counted eight hundred and ninety-one days, three hours, and twenty-nine minutes when he knew where Lelouch was. Suzaku accidental let his phone slip through his fingers a second or so later.

Suzaku counted eight hundred and ninety-two days and forty-eight minutes when Euphy, Nunnally and himself made their way up a long, winding drive-way, hand in hand.

Suzaku counted eight hundred and ninety-two days and fifty minutes when an exhausted Clovis answered the door and allowed them access to his home.

Suzaku counted eight hundred and ninety-two days and fifty-three minutes when everyone sat down on Clovis' plush couch to talk. Clovis told them what he could of the story on what Lelouch had gone through. Suzaku was pissed at learning Lelouch never told him about the cruelty of his being beatings. Apparently, for awhile after escaping Lelouch lived on his own, not many details were shared about this time, either for Suzaku's benefit or Clovis didn't know. Eventually, Lelouch had been taken in by Odysseus the oldest of the family of half-siblings. Lelouch told him not to let anyone know where he was. It seemed that Lelouch had wandered around from sibling to sibling until he finally landing in Clovis' unfortunate lap. Clovis preceded to go against Lelouch's wishes and informed Nunnally where he was. At some point Lelouch had become an addict of Refrain.

Suzaku counted eight hundred and ninety-two days, two hours and seven minutes when he stopped counting. Suzaku entered the third room to the right at the top of the stairs to find Lelouch sitting on the bed, lost in his own little world, most likely due to refrain, oblivious to all around him.

Suzaku was seventeen when he put all his effort into helping a refrain addict who, once upon a time, had been his best friend.

Lelouch was seventeen when his fucked up life started making less sense then ever before and more sense then he ever thought it could.

Suzaku was eighteen when he moved into his own place. It was an apartment close to Clovis and far away from Lelouch's vile father and Suzaku's own hated family. Suzaku, Lelouch, and Euphy

resided together in the eight hundred square feet of living space. Nunnally insisted on living with Clovis to be near her lost brother.

Suzaku was nineteen when he got a real job. An eccentric man named Lloyd Asplund gave Suzaku well paid and fulfilling work.

Lelouch was nineteen when he took his last dose of Refrain. His living hell of a life was slowly improving.

Lelouch was twenty when he permitted Suzaku to take him out on a date. They went out to a dingy, old theater where the watched a movie nether liked and ate a dinner that tasted like road-kill. It wasn't till later Lelouch realized they went out on the anniversary of when they first met ten years ago. It brought a rare smile to Lelouch's face.

Lelouch was twenty-one when his father died. Assignation was the official reason, poisoned at dinner by a family member was what truly happened. Lelouch's life continued its upward course.

Lelouch was twenty-two when Suzaku got down on one knee, in the middle of a grocery store parking lot and purposed, asking to live the rest of his life with Lelouch.

Lelouch was twenty-three when he finally agreed to living out the rest of his days with Suzaku. Suzaku didn't stop smiling for months.

Lelouch was twenty-four when Suzaku saved him and they lived happily ever after, like some sort of happy ending.

Lelouch was eighty-five when he died in his sleep. Suzaku passed away an hour later in his sleep too, with his arms still wrapped around his Lelouch. The following morning a pink haired, green eyed twenty something girl entered her grandparents room and found them to have peacefully passed away. She was sufficiently scared.

**A/N: **Euphy was used as surrogate mother. That ending wasn't meant to imply Mpreg.

Well, that's my first effort at writing a fan fiction since I was twelve. Hopefully I've improved since then... Not that I would suggest reading my previous fanfics to compare. Bah! I still fail at naming though.-sigh-

Please review, I would like to know what you thought and if you could tell me where my weak points are that would be appreciated.


End file.
